She said What?
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: One Shot::Oh, Merlin! Is that Ginny? What’s she doing with Blaise? She said she was going to Honeydukes with the boys! What are they talking about? Why is he laughing? :Fanon!BlaiseHermione::


**Title: She said What?  
****Genre: Romance/ Humour  
****Rated: G  
****Category: One-Shot/ AU (non-HBP/DH compliant)  
****Character(s): Hermione Granger, Fanon!Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J. K. Rowling's creations.**

I rush out of the common room to head to Hogsmeade. I wanted to finish my Transfiguration essay before leaving so everyone was already gone. You'd think the guys would wait for me, but no... nothing can keep Harry and Ron out of Honeydukes -like they already don't sneak over there through the secret passageway. I'm nearly out when I spot him in an empty corridor.

Blaise Zabini.

I can't help but slow down and watch him. You can't blame me. Have you seen his physique, his dark curls... olive complexion... and those gorgeous cobalt eyes? _Snap out of it, Hermione. Stop exchanging brainwaves with Parvati and Lavender._ I'll never admit to anyone that I have a huge crush on the Slytherin. He's smart, charming, and well, very handsome.

Well, Ginny knows. Speaking of the redhead, she could've at least waited for me. That's when I notice that he's not alone. And worse than that -he's with a girl.

_Oh, Merlin! Is that Ginny? What's she doing with him? She said she was going to Honeydukes with the boys! What are they talking about? Why is he laughing?_

_Breathe, Hermione, breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._ Ginny's your friend, you can trust her_. Oh, who am I kidding?_ Sure maybe I can trust Ginny to not go for him, but how would he react? Ginny's one of the prettiest girl I know.

I watch them talk for a few more minutes before Luna Lovegood shows up from the other end of the hall, and drags Ginny away. Then noticing Blaise is heading my way, I run all the way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

I think I sunk into depression. This is so disappointing. _Argh, why am I acting like this? He's just a guy! Not the end of the world!_ But it's Blaise!_ Relax, it's not as if you caught them snogging!_

I'm sitting alone and miserable in the Three Broomstick, already having scared off Ron and Harry by giving them a lecture on why sweets were bad for their health. Ginny never did show up. I'm glad, I think I would've hexed her on the spot. Although, I know the logical thing would be talk to her and hear her side of the story before jumping to conclusion. _Wow... I must really like this guy to be so crossed at my best female friend._

"Hello," someone sits down across from me. Honestly, can't he feel the negative vibe in the air. If he ends up hexed, it's not my fault.

I look up to tell him off only to meet with shock. As embarrassing as it is, I can't close my mouth. Sitting right across from is Blaise Zabini, wearing the cutest smile I've ever seen. _Stop gaping like a fish, Hermione! Butterflies in my stomach...go away!_

"You look like you could use this," he slides me a butterbeer across the table. I finally snap out of my daze, shaking my head.

"Um, thank you," I take the offered drink. _This is awkward!_ I don't know what to say, but I don't want him to leave. _Come one, Granger, play it cool._ Your Harry Potter's best friend; you faced countless of dangerous adventures. Heck, you can scare the pants off Malfoy; surely you can handle talking to one guy. "Did you want something?"

He doesn't reply and watches me for a few seconds. _Say something!_ I can feel my heart beat increasing. _Don't you dare start sweating!_

"Not really," he finally answers. _Really, does it take that long to come up with that? _Though I might be biassed because everything seems drastically slow to me right now. "But," he continues. I look up at him from my drink, pausing all movement -including sallowing. "A little, red bird told me you have a crush on me and I'm curious to know if that is true."

I spit out the drink. _Come on, I know you've seen this coming_! At least I didn't get any on him. Oh, Merlin, that would've been bad. "Here," he hands me a napkin.

"Thank you," I choke out, turning red. _Why can't the ground open up and sallow me whole!_ _I'm going to kill, Ginny! A slow and painful death. Isn't the girl aware that I know where she lives and sleeps?_ I compose myself. "Hah, rumours!" I try to make a joke out of it. Yes, it's a pathetic attempt but it's the best I got. The last thing I need is him laughing at my face. I've already humiliated myself enough, thank you very much. "You can't believe everything you hear. I mean, why would I like you? I mean, it's not that you're not likable. You really are. But I don't even know you so what's there to like. I mean -oh, I'll shut up now."

Completely red from embarrassment, I twiddle with my fingers and then dare to look at him. His eyebrows are raised but he's not laughing. _Why isn't he laughing?_

"Okay, then," he shrugs it off. _Oh my gosh, I make a fool of myself, and he acts like it's no big deal? _But I suppose someone like him is used to girls throwing themselves at his feet. "So I guess it would be pointless to ask you for some study dates and maybe an actual date next Hogsmeade weekend -since this one's almost over?"

I blink. Once. Twice. _Is he serious?_ He asked me out! _Did he just ask me out?_ I'm hallucinating. In a few minutes I'll wake up from this dream. I pinch myself. _For the love of Gryffindor, this is real!_ "Yes!" I squeal. "I mean yes to the dates not yes to it's pointless. I mean--" He cuts me off by placing his finger on my lips.

"It's okay," he grins, showing the dimple on his right cheek. _Breathe._ "I get it." I nod. I don't trust myself to speak without squeaking. "I have to go, my friends are waiting. So I'll see you around?" he asks getting up. I nod taking a sip of butterbeer as he starts walking away. "Oh, by the way," he turns to face me, "did you know you were giving off a very negative vibe earlier. I turned away two times before approaching 'cause it kind of scared me," he grinned sheepishly. I choked on my drink -again.

This time he laughs and hands me another napkin. "Sorry," I tell him, throwing away the drink and getting up.

"It's alright," he walks me out. "Well, later." He pecks me on the cheek and leaves. I go in shock.

* * *

"Merlin, Ginny, I love you!" I tackle the redhead, reading in the common room. I ran back to Gryffindor tower as soon as I got over my shock.

_"_He asked you out?" Ginny squeals with a bright smile. "Thank goodness or missing this Hogsmeade trip wouldn't have been worth it. Luna said that she noticed you when I was talking to Blaise. I was afraid you were going to get to me before he got to you."

I roll my eyes. Though I can't deny that it wasn't a good decision on her part. "Why'd you tell him like that? What if he didn't like me?" I freak.

"I _always_ catch him watching you!" she exclaimed, explaining quickly. "Obviously, there's got to be _something_ there!"

"He kissed my cheek," I daze out. Look at me, going completely out of it. This is so _un-Hermione-ish_. Obvioiusly that's not a word. _His lips were so soft...I wonder what ..._ I touch my lips unconsciously.

"_You want to kiss him_," Ginny sing-songs. "Maybe, I should go tell him to snog you senseless the next time you two meet."

I smack her with a throw pillow.


End file.
